ex_on_the_beach_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Who's Exed Next?
Who's Exed Next? is the fifth episode of Ex on the Beach 1 (US). Description In a surprise twist, the exes find themselves with all the power. Derrick schemes and tries to manipulate the house. Two new exes arrive and one is more welcome than the other. The exes get a chance at revenge after a trip to the Shack of Secrets, Tor'i and Angela's relationship hits a road block, and two new exes arrive at the house. Episode Overview We start things off this episode with a recap of last weeks episode; Chris is upset that Derrick is flirting with Haley. Angela and Tor'i are trying to salvage their relationship. Victoria manages to send Skyler home. Cameron friend zoned Victoria so she is back chasing Chase. Chase and Tor’i are starting to form a bromance. In the morning the flagpole reveals that Victoria, Chase and Faith must go down to the beach to see which of their exes are showing up next. We are first introduced to Luis, Victoria’s ex. We learn that he broke things off with her because his buddies saw her kissing another guy at the bar. We are also introduced to June, Faith’s ex. We learn that they had a one night stand and lost contact but are excited to see each other and see where things go. The new exes are introduced to the main house. Luis is telling people he sees potential with Victoria but feels it’s her move to make because she was the one who lost his trust to begin with. On the other side of the house Victoria is telling people she is not interested in pursuing anything with Luis. A message in a bottle requested that all of the Exes in the house go down to the Shack of Secrets. When they go down they learn that they are given the power to vote out one of the OG cast members. They come back up to the main house and share the information with the OG’s. Angela, Tor’i and Victoria are sweating bullets because they think they are going to be the main targets. Lexi gets upset that she now has to vote someone out because she likes everyone in the house and doesn’t like having the power to make that decision. Derrick pulls Cameron aside to try and convince him to CUT Tor’i. Angela confronts Derrick to see where his head is out and try to save face for both herself and Tor’i. Tor’i’s nerves get the best of him and he approached Derrick telling him to vote him in because “he knows that’s what Derrick already wants to do.” Derrick is enjoying having the power and watching the OGs squirm so he plays the situation up. Angela tries calming Tor’i down but they start to argue instead. Cory pulls Tor’i aside and Tor’i expresses his frustrations with Angela and Cory then tells Angela what Tor’i said which made the argument blow up even more. They both are screaming at each other and the rest of the house is annoyed that the Angela and Tor’i fights happen all the time. Derrick talks with the Exes to see where their heads are at and where votes are going to land. Derrick tells them that he wants everyone to use CRUSH votes and he can be the one who CUT Tor’i. Luis doesn’t really like being told what to do and we aren’t sure how he’s planning to vote. We see the Exes cast their votes and The Cut or Crush Ceremony begins. Tor’i was the only person to receive a CUT vote and was eliminated. Derrick is proud of himself for orchestrating his plan and seeing it actually happen. Angela is upset and crying as Tor’i leaves the house. Cast Shack of Secrets Message In The Bottle: "Is a secret still a secret when more than two people know? Lets find out. Exes you are summoned to the Shack of Secrets." (Read by Cory) SOS Message: (To Exes) "They say that voting is your voice. Exes, you've been silenced up until now. Now the power is your! Exes, you will be eliminating one of the OGs. And remember, voting is a privilege, not a right!" (Read by Lexi) House Message: (To OG's) "OG's, your world is about to get flipped. The Exes now have the voting power. OG's you are up for elimination." (Read by Paulie) Cut or Crush Ceremony Category:US Season 1 Episodes